Keep It Down Low
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata is sitting alone in her apartment when the sin she is trying to forget comes knock on her door


**Hey people, here is a small song fic I did when I heard this song while I pretended to listen to my mom talk about how lazy was I. XD**

**Anyway as always I don't own Naruto**

**Please enjoy. **

**(Summary: Hinata is sitting alone in her apartment when the sin she is trying to forget comes knock on her door)**

**Keep It Down Low**

Hinata Hyuga sat in her lonely apartment watching TV. She wasn't feeling so well since she had gone through a very hard week, all because she knew wanted to do the right thing.

The only thing that bothers Hinata in that moment was the thought of the man she loved, the man she couldn't have. She knew him since they were in high school never had a full relationship, and right before things were getting serious between them he left for college. She spent years without him and when she thought she had got over him he came back but he was not alone, he was now married.

She tried to be away, for the good of his wife but they couldn't. They would see each other every afternoon, just being with each other but Hinata knew it was wrong and that's why she cut him off. Now she was sad and lonely because she wasn't with the man she loved.

_**I find you standing there**_

_**Telling me you're sorry**_

_**A lonely tear rolling down your face**_

All of the sudden a loud knock was heard in her door making her jump. It was almost 8 O' clock and she wasn't expecting anyone. She slowly made her way and open the door to find Sasuke Uchiha, the man she hadn't seen in two week, the man she loved standing in her door way in a rainy and cold night, all soaked wet with tears running down his cheek.

"I can't" He said. Hinata just stared at him, she was in shock to see him there. "I can't pretend to be happy when it's not with you" He said looking right into her eyes making her heart skip a quick beat.

_**You hold me, then time stops**_

_**I struggle to kiss you**_

_**And you just take my breath away**_

Before Hinata knew it Sasuke threw his wet body on to hers and hugged her keeping her body close to his. As soon as she felt his warmth she broke in tears. She had missed him. She missed his scent, his warmth, his love.

Sasuke slowly looked into her eyes again and kissed her. He kissed her so passionately, like she was some drug that he needed, like she was his air.

_**Just hold on for a second my love**_

_**Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong**_

_**Would you please just keep it down low?**_

_**Spare me 5 minutes**_

_**I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch**_

_**All over me**_

_**I want this kiss to last forever**_

_**We're both off limits**_

_**As we wrap it up we both know**_

_**That the end is just right here**_

_**Right here, oh**_

They knew it was wrong, but right now they weren't thinking. They were each other, touching and kissing. They didn't even notice when or how they made it to the bed but they were now feeling each other soft skins.

Kissing ever inch to remember what it was like. But they knew what it was like, but the fire in them didn't allow them to stop. That itch that shouldn't scratch burn their soul in deep sorrow and sadness. It wasn't a game, that was life for them. Life with each other.

_**I'm feeling too scared now**_

_**Just trying to understand**_

_**Why this love couldn't be crystal clear**_

_**Your lips feel so freezing**_

_**Demanding sweet kissing**_

_**Is it the air 'cause I just can't breathe?**_

Now they lay in each other arms. She regretting what she did, he enjoy the moment with her. "We shouldn't have done this" She said making him turn to look at her.

"I know… but we can't help it" He said as he caresses her cheek.

"NO! We most help it. We can't be doing this. It's a sin" She yelled. The word burn in her throat and chest as she knew she speak the truth.

"Hina please, you know I don't love her… I thought I did but I don't" he whispered.

" But you married her… You decide to be with her" She said.

"Because I thought you had forgot about me" He defended himself.

"No Sasuke, this has to stop" She said. She was about to get up when Sasuke grab her wrist and pulled her in to a mind blowing kiss. The kissed only he could do to her, the kiss that she just couldn't resist.

_**Just hold on for a second my love (For a second)**_

_**Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong**_

_**Would you please just keep it down low?**_

_**Spare me 5 minutes**_

_**I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch**_

_**All over me**_

_**I want this kiss to forever**_

_**We're both off limits**_

_**As we wrap it up we both know**_

_**At the end it's just right here**_

What more could she do? She couldn't deny herself that she loved him. She couldn't just pretend that they had feeling for each other

No matter how wrong she knew it was she couldn't stop. Because every time they were apart they felt empty, alone, unhappy.

They were perfect for each other, they match in every way. Even if they fought, even they couldn't anyone about them; even if it wasn't right… they were made for each other.

**Please hold my hand, love**

**My breath won't come back again**

**Say that you love me that you're not the one to blame**

**At least for just one second**

**I believe your words are true love**

"Sasuke… I love you" She whispered. He said nothing. She had never had said it, it was wrong after all but it eat her all up inside and she needed to tell him, no matter if he didn't say it back.

Sasuke turn around kissed her lips gently while keeping her close and whispered "I love you too… always have always will". This made Hinata's heart jump with happiness.

Oh how she had always wanted to hear him say it. She only wish he didn't have to tell no one else that.

**Would you please just keep it down low?...**

**I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch…**

**want this kiss to last forever…**

**As we wrap it up we both know**

**At the end it's just right here**

"Hina, I don't want to pretend that what we have doesn't exist. I don't want hide it anymore, I can't. I can't go back to her and pretend that I love her when I'm dying inside wondering what we would be doing… I want to be with you" He said.

"But what about her? You can't just leave her like that" Hinata said as she stared at his well tan chest afraid to look in to his eyes.

"She knows I don't love you… she knows I've been with you" He said.

"How?" She asked.

"I told her" He said she gasped and looked at him with surprise. "I told her because like I said, I can't pretend I love her anymore… she can't pretend she loves me too when we both know she is with someone else as well… That's why I'm here… with you because you're the person I want to be with" He said.

She was speechless but at the same time glad. She quickly hugged him showing him what she really wanted.

_**Would you please just keep it down low?**_

_**Spare me 5 minutes**_

_**I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch**_

_**All over me**_

_**I want this kiss to last forever**_

_**We're both off minutes (We're both off limits)**_

_**As we rap it up with love**_

_**At the end it's just right here**_

That's how their life became one. No matter how wrong other would say it's wrong, they had each other to be with. Because that all they cared about… just being with the one they truly loved and that's what they got.

**Well that is all**

**I hope you all like it, please comment to let me know what did you think.**

**I'm sorry if there is any Michael or Alexa around there, those are the names of my original character and I made the story with their names. **

**No matter, please review. **


End file.
